


Like Home

by rohruh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cats, Fluff, Good things happening to Derek Hale, Happy Derek, M/M, Schmoop, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3382028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rohruh/pseuds/rohruh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There’s something I’ve been wanting to do for a while,” Derek admits. “I was thinking you could help me out with it today, as long as you promise not to laugh.”</p><p>“What kind of thing? Is it a sex thing?  Because Stiles can totally get behind any and all of the sex things. See this mind? It’s very open.”</p><p>“It’s not a sex thing, Stiles,” Derek rolls his eyes again. “It’s a cat thing. I want to adopt a cat.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hazelNuts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/gifts).



> Thanks for looking it over for me, [Prince Ofluff!](http://princeofluff.tumblr.com)

“If I never see another chocolate again for the rest of my life, it will be too soon,” Stiles grumbles, hand poised in front of his face with yet another truffle.

“Don’t do it,” Derek replies. “Don’t eat it, Stiles.”

Stiles fixes him with a miserable glare. “Don’t tell me how to live my life, Sourwolf.”

He shoves the chocolate into his mouth.

They’re sprawled out in Derek’s bed in their comfiest sweatpants, surrounded by a sea of candy wrappers and heart shaped boxes.

It had started like this: Stiles had spent so long being painfully single on Valentine’s Day that he had grown to resent the holiday. He had come up with his own tradition, which included buying a ridiculous amount of chocolate and eating it by himself, in his pajamas, watching movies and ignoring all things Valentine’s Day. He vowed to himself that if he ever  _wasn’t_  single on Valentine’s Day, he would stay true to himself and keep his tradition anyways.

Then Derek had come along, with his stupid stubble and his stupid face, and well… Now Stiles wasn’t single on Valentine’s Day. And to top things off, when Stiles told Derek about his tradition, he hadn’t tried to dissuade him with fancy dinners or a romantic getaway, he had simply asked to join him. Of course, this meant that instead of cheap bargain chocolate, Derek had shown up with boxes of gourmet Godiva truffles because he was  _ridiculous_.

Which brought them back to the present: Stiles and Derek collapsed in bed, groaning in discomfort with matching food comas. And it wasn’t even noon yet.

“So we watch Star Wars now?” Derek asks.

“You’re getting the hang of this,” Stiles grins. “I call dibs on not getting the remote! It’s all the way on the other side of the room. I don’t think I’m capable of movement yet.”

Derek rolls his eyes at him but doesn’t make a move to get up either. Almost ten minutes pass before he sighs and rolls off the bed, grabbing a chocolate for the journey as he does.

After the movie ends, they crawl under the covers for a nap. Stiles wakes up a couple of hours later to Derek tapping away on his iPad, his frown-y eyebrows in full effect.

“What’s up?” he asks.

“There’s something I’ve been wanting to do for a while,” Derek admits. “I was thinking you could help me out with it today, as long as you promise not to laugh.”

“What kind of thing? Is it a sex thing?  Because Stiles can totally get behind any and all of the sex things. See this mind? It’s very open.”

“It’s not a sex thing, Stiles,” Derek rolls his eyes again. “It’s a cat thing. I want to adopt a cat.”

Stiles explodes with glee. Derek wants a cat! Stiles could not have predicted this in his wildest dreams. It’s  _amazing_.

He leans over to peek at the iPad. Derek has a dozen tabs open on litter boxes and brands of cat food and types of toys. Stiles’ heart flutters.

They throw on some warmer clothes and drive over to the local Humane Society. Stiles isn’t really sure what the game plan is but he imagines it will involve Derek painstakingly analyzing each and every cat there with his eyebrows and his practicality. They walk in, though, and Derek marches straight up to the front desk.

“I’d like to adopt whichever cat has been here the longest,” he says.

The girl gives him a nod. Another staff member ushers them into a smaller room while she goes to get the cat so that they can meet it.

“That was not what I was expecting,” Stiles admits.

Derek shrugs.

The girl brings in a scraggly looking black cat with long fur. “This is Eevee. She’s been here for three years. She’s a little shy but once she gets to know you, her personality comes out more. She just turned ten this year, so she’s a little older. Black cats also have a lower rate of adoption than all other colours. Other than that, we’re not really sure why no one has adopted her yet. She’s a real sweetheart.”

She leaves them alone for a few minutes to get more acquainted with the cat.

“Eevee,” Derek smiles to himself. He reaches a hand out to pet her. “Hello.”

Stiles’ stupid heart flutters again.

“She’s the one?” he asks.

“She’s the one,” Derek nods.

***

Half an hour later, she’s on hold for Derek while they run to the pet store to buy supplies for her. Derek’s cart is almost full five minutes after they walk in the door.

“Three beds, Derek? Really?”

Derek squints at him and throws in a fourth bed. Stiles sighs.

They stop at an aisle full of cat trees. “I’m getting that one,” Derek decides, pointing to a huge one in the back. It’s as tall as Stiles is. He keeps his mouth shut.

When Derek is finally finished, he has enough supplies for seven cats, not one. Before they leave, he fills an entire extra cart with litter, food, and toys to donate to the shelter.

They pack everything into the Jeep. It almost doesn’t fit, but they manage to wedge the cat tree at an absurd angle so that the top of it is hanging out of the sunroof.

The shelter staff all come out to say goodbye to Eeevee as she leaves. The even have Derek and Stiles pose for a picture with her to post on their Facebook page.

Derek smiles softly to himself, clutching Eevee’s carrier in his lap the whole way home. When they get back, they let her explore her now home while they rearrange the loft to accommodate all of the new decor.

They order pizzas and get changed back into their sweatpants just in time for the new episode or Parks and Recreation to air. Eevee eventually settles herself between them and begins to purr when Derek scratches her behind the ears.

“This was a successful non-Valentine’s Day Valentine’s Day,” he declares.

Stiles nods in agreement. He finishes the slice of pizza in his hand.

“Do we have any chocolate left?”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr!](http://rohruh.tumblr.com)


End file.
